Givro Di Eterna Amicizia
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Debido al extraño comportamiento de Giotto, los guardianes deciden seguirlo para ver que sucede con él; encontrándose con una no tan esperada pero si maravillosa sorpresa. Basado en el CD Drama
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, si no a su dueña y creadora Akira Amano**  
><em>

_Hello mina! Hace tiempo que no escribo nada, y como últimamente no puedo dejar de ver Reborn! Me encontré con un CD Drama de la primera generación. Si quieren buscarlo les aviso que no existen subtítulos en español, ingles o parecidos (?)_

_Ahora, me encanto el CD Drama que quise hacer un two shot basándome en él, no soy una experta en traducir japonés o italiano xD así que perdonen si no es una traducción "fiel" a lo que dicen; por eso solo me estoy basando en el._

_El fic contara solo de dos episodios, ¿Por qué lo nombre así? Lo sabrán en el episodio dos xD_

_Sin más que decir, los dejo leyendo…_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Givro Di Eterna Amicizia"<strong>

**Capítulo I**

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, alumbrando todo. Los rayos se colaban por las ventanas de una enorme mansión. Esta estaba en paz y silencio, cosa normal ya que hablamos de una familia "mafiosa" pero no tan normal si hablamos de la Familia Vongola.

Y, ¿a qué se debía el milagro de estar tan callados? La respuesta era la suma de dos palabras: trabajo + G

El guardián de la tormenta siempre estaba muy activo, cosa normal dando el hecho de que era la mano derecha del jefe, aunque para mala suerte de los guardianes G también les exigía trabajar, y cuando G se proponía algo nadie lo detenía. Lo que daba como resultado a toda la Familia sentada en una mesa revisando, escribiendo o firmando papeles.

Con respecto al guardián de la tormenta, este se encontraba realizando su trabajo muy tranquila y cómodamente. El milagro de poder trabajar a gusto sin ninguna explosión o gritos –aunque también eran de él, pero a diferencia de los otros el tenia justificación- en la mansión era tan gratifícate. Con una sonrisa, la tormenta siguió con lo suyo…o al menos hasta que su hermosa paz fue perturbada por el sonido de una flauta…

-Argggg… - y un ronquido también… ¿¡Esperen, ronquido!

G levanto la vista despegando sus ojos de los papeles delante de él. De un lado estaba Asari tocando su flauta…y del otro Lampo durmiendo babeando los papeles. Una venita se marco en su cien, mientras dejaba los documentos a un lado.

-Ugetsu, deja de hacer ruido – declaro para después girar su vista a un lado de él, donde se encontraba el guardián del rayo

-Arggg…. – y otro ronquido mas por parte de Lampo. G cerró el puño y estiro su brazo.

-¡Lampo despierta! – grito enojado el peli rojo mientras le pegaba en la cabeza a Lampo, no solo despertándolo, si no haciendo que se cayera de la silla.

-¡Ah! – grito Lampo antes de caer al suelo

-Tú puedes dormir todo lo que quieras después – declaro G mirando al peli verde quien se volvía a sentar aun con cara de sueño…y dolor por supuesto – Pero ahora, es necesario que revises que todo esté bien… - termino G mirando de mala gana al más joven, para ver a Asari quien si lo había escuchado. Lampo solo le saco la lengua –sin que G se diera cuenta claro- y volvió a acostarse sobre la mesa.

-Lampo, ¿estás escuchando? – pregunto Knuckle mirando al guardián del rayo, quien solo bostezo mientras se estiraba. G le mando una mirada asesina –Es hora de que empieces a tomar las cosas enserio

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡Pero da mucho miedo! Además…ustedes deberían estar agradecidos por el simple hecho de que yo esté aquí – dijo de forma orgullosa Lampo…o al menos aparentaba hasta que sintió una mirada poco amigable a su lado.

-¿Cómo dices? – pregunto macabramente G, Lampo solo trago saliva

-Ya, ya. No hagan llorar a Lampo o no podrá trabajar – intervino Asari salvando al guardián del rayo de la ira de G

-¡Sí! ¡Eso cierto! – dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa, agradeciendo interiormente a Asari. G ahora poso su mirada sobre este.

-Tú eres demasiado blando – le dijo de forma tranquila, Lampo volvió a agradecer interiormente el hecho de que el enojo de G se le hubiera pasado tan rápido…o eso esperaba.

-¿Ya terminaron? – Se escucho la monótona voz de Alaude – Si es así, yo me voy a descansar – más que una pregunta eso era una afirmación – Aun tengo trabajo que hacer – y dicho esto se paró de la mesa.

-Pero todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona Daemon, Alaude solo miro.

-Esperen – interrumpió G – Primo, ¿Qué te parece si paramos? – Le pregunto G a su amigo quien estaba delante de él, aunque este parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, todos los guardianes lo miraron…y aun así no respondió - ¿Primo?

-¿Mh? – y a su segunda llamada, Giotto movió un poco la cabeza y miro a su guardián.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿En que estas pensando?

-En nada G – contesto Gitto sonriéndole - Todos, está bien así, pueden descansar

-Si – dijeron todos los guardianes al unisonó

-Bueno, ya lo escucharon – dijo G mientras hacía a un lado los papeles y se estiraba un poco. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Lampo bostezo mientras se estiraba tanto que por poco se cae. Alaude solo se volvió a sentar. Deamon aventó los papeles por la mesa. Asari solo los hiso a un lado al igual que Knuckle

- Mmmm, se nos hiso tarde como de costumbre – comento Knuckle viendo hacia la venta

-¿Ya se nos paso la comida?– pregunto Asari

-¡Oh! ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? – les pregunto Knuckle a todos, pero mayormente a Giotto a quien estaba mirando y que después de todo tenia la última palabra.

-Ah… - Giotto se puso un poco nervioso al notar que todos lo miraban a él, ¿Qué debería decir? – Eh…No gracias, no tengo hambre… - declaro sospechosamente, o al menos para G quien empezaba a pensar que ocultaba algo, cosa que si era sincero esperaba que no fuera cierto…

-¿Cómo? ¿No vas a comer con nosotros? – le pregunto sorprendido y confundido Knuckle

-No…tengo cosas que hacer. Iré con ustedes más tarde – fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de pararse e ir rápidamente a la puerta.

-Oye espera – y se detuvo de inmediato cuando escucho la voz de G – Yo iré contigo - ¿Por qué no se lo espero? – Es más, creo será mejor si vamos todos…

-¿Eh? Este, no, así está bien – contesto rápidamente, G solo miro como queriendo leer sus pensamientos, y como si Giotto pudiera leer los suyos abrió la puerta y antes de salir por ultimo dijo – Nos vemos luego – fue lo último que se escucho antes de que se cerrara la puerta

-Hasta luego…- susurro confundido Knuckle, mientras G no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta donde se había ido su amigo. ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando Giotto?

-Mmmm… ¿Qué extraño no creen? – y por supuesto no podían faltar los comentarios de Daemon después de que se sentaban en la mesa - Se fue tan apresurado…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto Alaude conociendo ya la naturaleza de Spade

-Nada, solo es un simple comentario – le respondió este sonriendo recargando su cabeza en su mano.

-¿Qué le pasara? Se veía extraño… - inquirió Asari

-¿Es la primera vez que esto sucede? – pregunto Knuckle, aunque más que nada la pregunta estaba dirigida para G quien seguía viendo la puerta.

-No – contesto la tormenta cerrando los ojos – Ha estado así dos días seguidos, sin contar hoy

-¡¿Ah? ¿Por qué estará haciendo eso? – Knuckle estaba cada vez mas confundido

-Es posible… - las palabras de Lampo llamaron la atención de todos, quienes lo voltearon a ver, a excepción de G quien seguía con los ojos cerrados. En el cuarto se formo un amiente de misterio -… ¿Qué Primo tenga una amante? – Dijo con los ojos cerrados disimulando reflexión - ¡Ah! – Grito al recibir un golpe de un molesto G quien lo miraba más que enojado – Uhhh… ¡No hay necesidad de pegarme G!

-¡Los niños no deben involucrarse en los asuntos de los demás! – declaro G aun con el puño en la cabeza de Lampo, quien lo miraba feo.

-Mmmm… ¿Una novia, eh? Puede ser posible – le siguió la corriente Daemon

-¿Eh? – G miro inquisitivo al ilusionista

-Después de todo tiene mucho sentido

-No sabemos nada, pero es una posibilidad… - ahora el que le seguía era Knuckle, G juraba que si seguían así iba a explotar, no había manera de que Giotto tuviera una novia y el no lo supiera… ¿cierto?...

-Tienes razón, él está muy raro. Sin duda alguna está escondiendo algo – dijo Asari pensativo

-¡Exacto! ¡Algo que no quiere que sepamos!

-Por alguna razón Primo nos lo estará ocultando, aunque tal vez también pueda tener un problema– Daemon le estaba "poniendo sazón" al asunto, haciendo que los guardianes se pusieran a pensar también esa posibilidad.

-No me gustan este tipo de cosas – declaro Alaude parándose de la mesa – No vine aquí para escuchar chismes

-Nufufu, ¿Quién está diciendo chismes? – re rio divertido el ilusionista

-Tsk… Esto es una estupidez – dijo en voz alta G aparentemente enojado – No hay evidencia que confirme esto

-¿Qué les parece chicos? – empezó a hablar Asaria como si ignorará a G, cosa que hiso que a este le saliera un aura diabólica.

-Nunca sabremos la verdad si en primer lugar, no vamos a investigar – Knuckle tenía una mirada decidida, cosa que a G le llamo la atención

-Tienes razón – el guardián de la tormenta se paro para la sorpresa de todos – No sabremos nada si nos quedamos aquí… - el sonido de la puerta abrirse hiso que ahora voltearan hacia donde estaba esta

-Alaude, ¿te vas? – Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente Knuckle – Esto todavía no acaba

-Hagan lo quieran – contesto secamente

-¡Oye! ¡El jefe podría estar en peligro! – Y ante esas palabras, Alaude quien iba a caminar se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta

-¿Cuál jefe? Yo no tengo ningún jefe, no recibo ordenes de nadie – todos los guardianes se le quedaron viendo de forma extraña. Alaude solo los ignoro y siguió su camino, cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás de él

-Que miedo… - comento Lampo sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta

- Hombre. A veces simplemente no puedo entenderlo – dijo en suspiro Knuckle

-Como sea – le dio menos importancia G – no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada cuando Primo puede estar en peligro – dijo yendo hacia la puerta abriéndola

-Eh…¡¿Qué haremos nosotros? – grito Asari antes de que la puerta se cerrara

-Hey, ¡G! – intento llamarlo en vano Knuckles, el guardián de la tormenta no espero ni un segundo más en ir a investigar

-Se ha ido… - volvió a comentar Lampo

-Are are, que lindo se preocupa mucho a mi parecer – dijo juguetonamente Daemon levantándose – Da igual, mejor sigo con mi trabajo – y otro más que se iba por la puerta…

-También se fue… - Y Lampo seguía casi acostado en la mesa

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan regalos y tomatazos 8D<em>

_Continuara en el siguiente episodio. ¿Qué harán los guardianes? ¿Giotto de verdad tiene novia?_

_Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo! xD_

_Espero rewies :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola chicos! Aquí les traigo el segundo episodios de este mini fic_

_También les aviso que añadí cosas de mi imaginación, aunque bueno, por eso puse que solo estaba "basado" en el CD Drama_

_Ahora ¿Giotto de verdad tiene una novia? ¿Qué es lo que está escondiendo?¿Que harán los guardianes?_

_Lean para descubrirlo xD_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Givro Di Eterna Amicizia"<strong>

**Capítulo II**

Y ahí estaba, siguiendo cautelosamente a su jefe. Asegurándose de que no se diera cuenta de su presencia para así poder saber con exactitud qué era lo que estaba ocultando. Cualquier paso en falso podría significar el ser descubierto, especialmente gracias a la muy aguda intuición que el Primer Vongola poseía. No tenia que notar su presencia, no podía hacer ningún ruido…

-¿A dónde se dirigirá? – tenía que calmarse, tenía que calmarse. De nada le serviría golpear a alguien…

-¡Yo sé! – Estaba calmado, estaba calmado. No iba a explotar en ningún segundo. Podía mantener el _control_ – Apuesto que va a comprar un regalo para su novia, uno muy… - y las palabras no pudieron ser terminadas. Giro lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con un aura sombría que emanaba oscuridad. Trago saliva asustado.

-Deberás… - la voz que salió de su compañero lo hiso temblar – Solo cállense y muévanse. Aun es muy pronto para sospechar

Y nadie dudo en atacar las ordenes, ya que después de todo el guardián de la tormenta, mejor conocido como G, cuando quería podía ser casi tan escalofriante como Daemon cuando le quitaban su porción diaria de azúcar, es decir, verdaderamente maquiavélico.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y volteo rápida y disimuladamente para atrás. Lampo, Knuckle y Asari se encontraban siguiéndolo en silencio…o al menos hasta ahora.

-Che

Había salido _solo_, para así poder seguir a Primo con más facilidad. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontró tirado en el suelo con Lampo encima de él y a Knuckle y Asari corriendo para tratar detenerlo. Los tres guardianes habían decidido espiar a Giotto también, y claro se tenían que haberse unido con él. No tuvo más opción que aceptarlo de mala gana. También se preguntaba que estarían haciendo Daemon y Alaude en esos momentos…

-Oigan, miren. Parece que va a entrar a una tienda – comento Knuckle. De inmediato G volteo fijándose en que –para su mala suerte- el sacerdote tenía razón. Y por el amor de dios, rogaba que esa tienda no fuera…

-La tienda de joyas – Y de inmediato Asari se gano una mirada acecina por parte de G que lo hiso retroceder. Estúpido friki de la música, ¿no pudo cerrar la boca?

-Ja, apuesto a que va a comprarle una joya a su novia– dijo Lampo convencido.

-Primo nos puede ver, escóndase rápido – ordeno G dando pasos hacia atrás escondiéndose en una pared rápidamente, siendo imitado por Knuckle y Asari. Siendo Lampo el ultimo en captar. Y cuando este paso al lado de G recibió un muy duro golpe en la cabeza y que lo dejo en el suelo. G sonrió victoriosamente.

El sonido de unas puertas abrirse resonó, y Giotto entro al local. Los guardianes se quedaron en el mismo lugar tratando de ver qué pasaba adentro del lugar atreves de las ventanas.

-Che, no puedo ver lo que sucede – Los nervios del guardián de la tormenta estaban a flor de punta. Las posibilidades aumentaban, deberás podría ser que su mejor amigo tenia novia… ¡y el no lo sabía! No le importaba que Giotto tuviera novia –siempre y cuando no fuera una mujer estúpida- así que… ¿Por qué ocultárselo?

-Are, parece que está comprando algo. El se encuentra en el mostrador, pero no alcanzo a ver que es... –la voz de Lampo saco a G de sus pensamientos. Esperen… ¿desde cuándo el mocoso se había parado y estaba al lado suyo?

-Parece que lo que sea que quiere comprar, está en esa caja blanca que le están mostrando– el segundo en hablar fue Knuckle.

-Y parece que no es barato – comento Asari

-¿Eh? ¡Tanto dinero! – Lampo tenía una cara de verdaderamente sorprendida después de alcanzar a ver el costo. Giotto deberás quería a su novia.

-Miren, hay algo brillante adentro de esa caja – Knuckle, Asari y Lampo miraron a G sorprendidos. ¿No que no podía ver nada? Tal vez era más bien que no quería ver nada. Sin duda alguna G tenía una vista de águila, no por nada era el mejor en arco y flecha. Poder ver a tal distancia algo que está adentro de una cajita…si, era impresionante. –Parece un collar – y las miradas de sorpresa se aumentaron aun más. Lampo empezaba a pensar en dos cosas. Una, que G era en realidad un águila en forma humana, y dos; que Giotto de verdad tenía una novia , y una a la que quería mucho para comprarle un collar de ese costo. – Es un…4 de 8 kilates

-¡¿Eh? – Lampo por poco se desmaya – Es uno de los más caros accesorios. No me digas que Primo de verdad piensa regalar algo así – La voz de Lampo sonaba bastante asustada. Si la novia de Giotto era de esas que le gustaban _ese _tipo de cosas, Vongola se iba a quedar en la ruina.

-Oigan, parece que ya va a salir del local – Lampo se sintió olímpicamente ignorado por G

-Es cierto. Ya se está dando la media vuelta - ¿También lo ignoraba Asari? ¿Qué nadie lo había escuchado?

-Todos, retrocedan mas o nos descubrirá. ¡Rápido! – Y de nueva cuenta Lampo fue el último en captar la orden hecha por el guardián de la tormenta. El mismo quien lo jalo de la camisa, escondiéndolo justo antes de que el líder Vongola saliera de la tienda y empezara a caminar hacia lo que sería la derecha de los guardianes. Nuevamente los cuatro comenzaron a seguirlo.

-¿Eh? Parece que Primo va con una niña – G estaba…confundido, si, tenía que admitir que estaba confundido.

Y no era el único. Giotto se había detenido a hablar con una pequeña niña. Trataron de escuchar pero simplemente fue en vano. Solo pudieron ver como este le daba un pequeño caramelo a la niña, quien le sonrió y se fue corriendo. Antes de que Lampo pudiera decir alguna insinuación de que la niña era la hija de la amante del líder Vongola, G le mando una mirada acecina callándolo al instante. Como se notaba que se conocían…

* * *

><p>-Sabia que a Primo le gustaban los perros, pero esto es exageración – se quejo Lampo abiertamente fastidiado. Los demás guardianes asintieron. Llevaban más de dos horas viendo a su líder jugar con una manda de perros… - Nos quedaremos aquí hasta las ocho de la noche.<p>

* * *

><p>-Me alegra que por fin los perros se hayan ido<p>

-Lampo, cierra la boca

-¿Acaso no te sientes aliviado de que por fin nos moviéramos G? – el mencionado no dijo nada. Tenía que admitir que cuando vio que su amigo dejaba de jugar con los perros y empezaba a caminar sintió como si le quitaran 10 toneladas de su espalda.

-¿Nos hace falta vino?- comento Knuckle, los demás se le quedaron viendo.

-Que yo sepa no, no creo que Alaude se lo haya terminado tan rápido – respondió Asari - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque el jefe está entrando a una tienda de vinos

-¡¿Qué? – el grito que G lanzo se pudo haber escuchando fácilmente a unas dos cuadras de distancia…

-Estúpido fresita, no grites o Primo nos descubrirá – Dijo en voz alta Lampo, G lo volteo a ver de forma siniestra, con un aura parecida a la de Alaude con intenciones de matar, y sonrisa como la de Daemon cuando torturaba a alguien. Y también abría que sumarle su rostro ensombrecido debido a que ya era de noche.

-¿A quién le llamas fresita? – Daemon, Lampo hubiera deseado estar con un Daemon enojado que con _ese _G en esos instantes…

* * *

><p>-Entonces compro tres botellas de vino… - Asari se encontraba pensativo, ¿Por qué Primo compraría tantas? El no era de beber mucho. Entonces tal vez a su novia le gustaba la bebida…<p>

-A puesto a que es un regalo para su novia – Lampo era el único que se atrevía a hablar de lo que tanto Asari como Knuckle pensaban – Apuesto a que ahorita pasara a la tienda de flores

-Lampo… - nuevamente la voz tétrica de G sonó. Al guardián del trueno le recorrió un terrible escalofrió

-G, cálmate. ¿Qué diría Primo si te viera? – comento nerviosamente Asari. Ante esas palabras, G suspiro de forma pesada y siguió su camino en silencio.

-Gracias Asari

-No hay de que Lampo – el guardián de la lluvia le dedico una sonrisa a su compañero – De por sí creo que ya tienes una costilla rota. ¿Para qué herirte más? – Lampo solo bajo la cabeza, oh si, y le costaba trabajo caminar. Hubieran tenido que llamar a una ambulancia si no fuera por Knuckle.

-¡Apresúrense! –Grito G - ¡Primo está entrando a un callejón! – el guardián de la tormenta salió corriendo siguiendo seguido por los demás. ¿Por qué Giotto entraría a un oscuro callejón cuando ya pasaban de las 8:00 pm? Como buen amigo, G no podía dejar a Giotto solo en un lugar así, mucho menos siendo el líder la familia más poderosa. ¡Por dios! ¡¿En qué pensaba ese idiota?

El peli rojo paro justo en la entrada del callejón, haciendo que los otros también lo hicieran. Después de todo tenía que recordar que su jefe no sabía que lo estaban siguiendo. Aun en la oscuridad podían distinguir como es que el rubio entraba… ¿a una tienda? ¿Quién demonios tenía una tienda en un callejón? Asegurándose de que el joven líder hubiera entrado, G les hiso una seña a los otros guardianes de que podían avanzar. Para su suerte Giotto había dejado la puerta emparejada y podían ver algo a pesar de la oscuridad. Si ese "algo" era considerado solo la sombra de él por el reflejo de la luz que había en la tienda, pero era mejor que nada.

-Che – el típico sonido que hacia G cuando estaba frustrado se volvió a escuchar por onceava vez en el día –Casi no puedo ver nada. – Con el riesgo de que lo descubrieran, G abrió un poco más la puerta, logrando ver mucho mejor – Hay alguien más con Primo

-Cierto, alcanzo a ver una silueta – Knuckle reafirmo lo dicho por G

-Nee oigan – Lampo hablo – Eso que está en la mano del otro hombre, ¿Qué es? – Lampo trato se acercarse más, logrando ver el objeto - ¿Cuchillo? Ah es un cuchillo – dijo tranquilamente, los demás se le quedaron viendo. Lampo capto el mensaje -¡Cuchillo! ¡Tiene un cuchillo! – grito sin importarle que su jefe lo escuchara

-¡¿Qué? – pero sin duda alguna el premio al mejor grito se lo ganaba G

-¡Se está acercando a Primo! – aunque Asari tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Vamos, rápido! – y sin dudarlo un solo segundo G termino de abrir la puerta de una patada rápidamente, entrando corriendo a la tienda quedando enfrente de… -¡Aléjate de él!

-Ah, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro nada más y nada menos que Giotto

-¿Primo? - G se paro abruptamente

-¡No te pares así G! – grito Knuckles antes de estamparse en G que con suerte se mantuvo de pie

-¡Ah! – grito Lampo antes de chocar con Knuckles un segundo después, G estaba a punto de caer

-¡Chicos! – Y dando el remate final Asari se estrello en Lampo un segundo después. Haciendo que G no aguantara más y cayera en el suelo con todos los demás encima de él

-¿Están bien? – pregunto con un toque de preocupación Giotto, mirando la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti Primo! – no importándole en nada estar en el suelo, G seguía con el susto del cuchillo.

-Primo, ¿te encuentras bien? – Ahora fue Asari quien hablo

-¡Cuchillo! ¡Cuchillo! – gritaba Lampo fuertemente como si estuviera viendo una película de terror

-¿Cuchillo? – ahora el confundido era Giotto sin lugar a dudas.

-¡Primo! ¡¿Quién es ese hombre del cuchillo? – Sin dudar alguna todos estaban demasiado asustados…

-¡Primo! – G quien era el más alterado de todos, se paro velozmente sin darse cuenta y sin importarle el tirar a Knuckle, Lampo y Asari nuevamente al suelo -¡Si estas en problemas porque no pides ayuda! – le dijo bastante enojado G. Primo rio ante tal acción - ¡¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunto aun con el enfado y gritando

-Perdóname – solo con esas palabras y la sonrisa que Primo Vongola le mostro, el mal carácter de G desapareció al instante. Sus músculos se relajaron y se tranquilizo. No sabía cómo es que lo hacía, siempre lograba evitar que lo regañase – El dueño me estaba mostrando un cuchillo cortador de papel, de esos que se usan para abrir las cartas – explico el joven jefe mientras señalaba al pequeño hombre que se encontraba estático temblando de miedo. Otra risa se escapo de la boca de Vongola Primo – Veo que lo confundiste y te preocupaste por mi G. Gracias

-Un…cuchillo para cortar papel – G se sentía jodidamente estúpido - ¿Dijiste?

-Bueno…creo exageramos – comento rascándose la cabeza Lampo que seguía en el suelo

* * *

><p><em>Ok, le dejare hasta aquí por hoy. Es tarde y tengo que dormir para la escuela ;u;<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado. Como dije más arriba, le añadí algunas cosas que el CD Drama no contenía. Cuando escuche esta parte me morí de la risa xD G tan sobre protector junto con los demás guardianes._

_En el siguiente episodio revelare toda la explicación y porque Giotto paso a esas tiendas._

_Gracias por leer! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola chicos! Se que me tarde mucho y me disculpo por ello, pero la inspiración no venia xD_

_He aquí el ultimo capitulo._

_¿Giotto realmente tiene novia? ¿Qué hacía en esa tienda? ¿y qué harán los guardianes ahora que los han descubierto?_

_Las respuestas a esas preguntas a continuación (?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Givro Di Eterna Amicizia<strong>

**Capítulo III**

Ahora todos los guardianes se sentían realmente estúpidos. No solo habían revelado que estaban ahí, si no también que lo habían hecho de una manera realmente ridícula al confundir un intento de asesinato con solo una simple muestra de un cuchillo para cortar papel...

-No puedo creer que me haya preocupado por nada… - El pelirrojo se sentía verdaderamente tonto…aunque bueno, su intrusión tenia motivo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese sujeto en realidad hubiera sido un enemigo?...pensara lo que pensara esa sensación de idiotez seguía en el.

-Saben, me sorprendió bastante cuando decidieron entrar a la tienda. Creí que no querían que los viera –comento divertido Primo tratando de soltar una enorme risa. A G se le hiso un tic en el ojo en ese momento mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos a su jefe. A pesar de todo el guardián de la tormenta sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Así que al final te diste cuenta… - dijo en un casi susurro G con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Giotto asintió levemente haciendo el mismo gesto que su amigo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo? – grito Asari sorprendido, ¿Giotto se había dado cuenta que lo habían estado siguiendo todo este tiempo? Y si era así, ¿Por qué no les había dicho nada antes?

-Nos descubriste desde antes…lo que se esperaba de ti Primo – dijo Knuckle con una sonrisa calmada mientras se paraba del suelo.

-Sabes, pudiste habernos dicho eso… - se quejo mientras se sobaba la cabeza Lampo aun tirado en el suelo, teniendo una cara de bastante flojera en él.

-Me parece bien entonces, ustedes también salgan… - El jefe digo mientras posaba su mirada a la puerta que ahora estaba abierta. Los guardianes lo miraron confuso.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿A qué… - y G no pudo completar la oración al escuchar el sonido de unas botas pisando el suelo mientras que dos personas se aparecían cubriendo la entrada de la puerta.

-Que conste que yo estaba aburrido… -hablo con diversión apoyándose en la puerta del local.

-Claro, como digas Daemon – Giotto intento no liberar una pequeña risa al ver cara de frustración de su guardián de la niebla al ser sido descubierto.

-Yo solo estaba porque creí que era algo urgente, no uno de tus juegos… - a pesar de su tono de voz que nunca cambiaba, el joven jefe pudo ver un pequeño deje de frustración al igual que con Daemon en la nube solitaria. Ambos eran personas bastantes peculiares….

-Claro, claro. Gracias por venir Alaude – el mencionado solo miro hacia el lado contrario, Giotto solo suspiro y sonrió.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto G confundido sin dejar de ver a los dos guardianes que acababan de aparecer.

-¿Por qué ellos dos están aquí? – Lampo, aun estando en el suelo miro de reojo a sus dos compañeros sin entender nada de lo que pasaba para luego posar su mirada en su jefe.

-Es pura casualidad, ¿no es así? – Daemon y Alaude fruncieron un poco el seño, Giotto en cambio se aguantaba las ganas de sacar una carcajada. G rio abiertamente al darse cuenta de que, tanto Daemon como Alaude igual habían estado siguiendo a Primo por toda la ciudad, ganándose una no muy linda mirada por parte de ambos guardianes. –Bien, ya que estamos todos juntos, ¿me harían el favor de acompañarme a cierto lugar?– hablo dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos, los guardianes se miraron entre sí confusos. – ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

-Tsk, por supuesto que es un si… - G frunció mientras camino unos pasos poniéndose al lado de su jefe. –Muévanse idiotas…

-No entiendo nada…pero está bien – sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, Asari alzo los hombros sonriendo mientras se posaba al lado del rubio.

-Estoy extremadamente confuso… -declaro el guardián del Sol haciendo lo mismo que los anteriores dos.

-Pronto lo entenderán – dijo sonriendo Giotto mientras empezaba a caminar saliendo del local, siendo seguido por los demás, inclusive por Daemon y Alaude. Aunque faltaba…

-¡Oie, Lampo! ¡Párate de una maldita vez! – le grito G al chico quien seguía acostado en el suelo.

* * *

><p>-Bien, este es lugar – Todos miraron el lugar sorprendidos y maravillados a la vez. Estaban enfrente de una lujosa estructura que parecía brillar fuertemente de un dorado oscuro, con un pequeño jardín que poseía una fuente en medio de él que borboteaba agua con una figura de un pez encima de esta, y rodeando la fuente, un pequeño camino de piedras desde la entrada la cual estaba siendo restringida por una reja, que mas que impedir el paso parecía darle aun mas clase al lugar, hasta la enorme puerta de madera del edificio.<p>

-Este lugar… - G estaba impresionado con la apariencia que tenía todo, parecía salido de un cuento de hadas…de esos que detestaba cierto, pero la presentación era simplemente increíble.

-¿Les apetece pasar? – Giotto sonrió mientras empezaba a caminar por aquel camino de piedras. Los guardianes aun sorprendidos y fascinados comenzaron a seguirlo sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no tenemos un comedor así? ….<p>

-Porque esto no es un comedor idiota…. – le contesto de forma brusca aun sin dejar de ver todo el lugar. Eso realmente era tener una alta clase.

Estaban en la entrada de lo que parecía ser un restaurante. Uno muy finamente decorado y con ambiente bastante agradable. Las paredes de un color amarrillo claro parecían de alguna manera brillar con la luz de los candelabros colgados en el techo que si sus ojos no los engañaban, estaban bañados en oro. Para darle un ambiente agradable al lugar, había músicos que, en una esquina del salón tocaban una fina pieza de música que relajaba con solo oírla. Debajo de sus pies se encontraba una alfombra roja que parecía darles la bienvenida, y lo que más les había gustado, una enorme ventana hasta al fondo la cual dejaba a la vista el hermoso cielo que había en esos momentos estaba repleto con estrellas que brillaban fuertemente.

-Esto es… ¿un restaurante? – pregunto mientras caminaban por el salón aun admirando la decoración Kncukle. A pesar de que la pregunta era un poco obvia debido a que se podía ver gente comiendo platillos que se veían suculentos, aun le costaba creer que ese lugar fuera un simple restaurante.

-A decir verdad, hice esta sorpresa para todos – dijo Giotto mientras se detenía enfrente de una mesa que tenia colocada siete sillas alrededor, y encima una gran variedad de platillos que hicieron que a los guardianes se les hiciera agua la boca – Mande a preparar este banquete.

-Acaso… ¿este banquete será nuestra cena? – pregunto Lampo mientras los ojos le brillaban y se le escurría un poco de baba por la boca. Ante tal reacción G suspiro cansado mientras el joven líder le sonrió y asintió levemente. Sin esperar un segundo más, el trueno se sentó y empezó a comer lo primero que vio.

-¡Oie Lampo! ¡No te vayas a comer todo! – exclamo G enojado mientras tomaba asiento, no sin antes mirar por un momento a su líder quien sin quitar la sonrisa volvió a asentir.

-Nufufufu, bueno no hay que desperdiciar la comida – y dicho esto el ilusionista tomo asiento seguido por los demás.

-Hice esto porque quería demostrarles mi gratitud – comenzó a contar el joven Vongola mientras se sentaba – Tuve que hacer todo esto en secreto. Iba a poner invitaciones en sus cuartos pero… - suspiro de forma calmada soltando una pequeña risa –Ustedes me han seguido…

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces era por eso… -comento G refiriéndose al extraño comportamiento que había estado teniendo su amigo en los últimos días, especialmente en esa misma tarde.

-Nufufu, y yo creí que te ibas a dar cuenta de sus planes al instante G –se burlo Daemon dándole una sonrisa socarrona. G le mando una mirada acecina mientras Giotto volvía a reír. Y entonces los guardianes se dieron cuenta de todo. Todas las tiendas que había visitado Primo tenían algo que ver con esa cena. El vino que lo vieron comprar era el mismo que les estaban sirviendo, los alimentos eran los que comían y la pequeña niña a la cual le había hablado era hija del jefe de orquesta quien tocaba una de sus piezas favoritas. Todo encajaba menos…

-¿Y porque fuiste a una joyería? – pregunto intrigado Lampo. Era la única tienda que no encajaba mucho en todo lo que sucedía. Ante tal interrogación el rubio mostro una cálida sonrisa mientras hacia una seña a un mesero quien asintió y se metió a un cuarto aparte. Los guardianes miraron confundidos todo.

-Pronto lo sabrán… - después de unos poco segundos el mismo mesero salió de la habitación con una caja entre sus manos dándosela a Primo quien le dio las gracias antes de que se retirara – Mande a hacer estos para cada uno – dijo mientras abría la caja dejando ver a la vista siete relojes de bolsillo que brillaban al contacto con las luces con el símbolo de Vongola enfrente de ellos. –Mande a hacerlos hace tres días, y hoy los fui a recoger y pagar – explico mientras le pasaba a cada uno de sus guardianes uno – Todo esto es para agradecerles. Por ser mis amigos, mis compañeros y más que nada, mi familia…Por eso después de todo este tiempo, quise darles un pequeño regalo… - la sonrisa que mostraba en esos momentos no se podía comparar con ninguna, era cálida y acogedora al igual que sus palabras llenas de sinceridad – Incluso me llaman "Primo" eso es un gran honor para mí…

-"Sorprendido" apenas describe como estoy… -comento Daemon mientras miraba cuidadosamente el reloj con una sonrisa en su rostro, llamando la atención de todos – Ese nombre te lo dimos por ser el primer jefe de esta gran familia, y esperemos que no sea el ultimo… - aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a todos inclusive al mismo Giotto quien asintió felizmente.

-"Un voto de amistad eterna" – dijo Alaude en voz alta sin despegar su vista de su reloj que lo tenía abierto.

-¡Oh, lo que dijiste es extremadamente lindo Alaude! – exclamo Knuckle feliz y sorprendido al igual que los otros. Ciertamente ver a Daemon y Alaude decir ese tipo de cosas no era algo que se veía todos los días.

-Te equivocas – corrigió de inmediato la nube – Esta escrito aquí… -dijo mientras señalaba la parte de adentro del reloj. Los demás los abrieron comprobando lo anteriormente dicho riéndose felizmente.

-Son lindas palabras… - G no se podía sentir más alegre. Se sentía en casa. Estaba realmente feliz de formar parte de una familia, familia la cual protegería con todo lo que tenía.

-Es algo embarazoso...Pero lindo... –comento Lampo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara.

-Oigan, ¡Todos brindemos! – grito Knuckle felizmente levantando su copa de vino. Los demás sonrieron mientras hacían lo mismo.

-Nufufu. Eso suena bien…Entonces, por la prosperidad de Vongola… -no había sonreído tan sinceramente desde hacía un buen tiempo. Pero ahora que estaba ahí sentado con todos se daba cuenta de que había tomado una correcta decisión al haberse unido.

-¡Y por nuestra amistad! – grito aun mas entusiasmado el sol.

-Por nuestra amistad… - dijeron todos los guardianes al unisonó mientras chocaban las copas. Aunque lo más posible fuera que los tiempos que se avecinaban fueran difíciles y dolorosos, seguirían ahí luchando por sus ideales. Porque el lazo que tenían, que los unía, era realmente fuerte…


End file.
